Challenge Mode
Challenge Mode was a gamemode that was to be included in Battlefield Vietnam but was later cut before the final release. The mode allowed players to play by themselves and complete a series of missions against enemy bots. Some of these missions ranged from defending a flag against enemies for 3 minutes with only a pistol, or capturing all the flags on a map using only a helicopter.http://blogs.battlefield.com/2014/03/bf-vietnam-10-year-anniversary/ A similar mode, Onslaught, was later created for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Accessing the cut content The challenge feature is actually intact, just hidden from menu. One way to access the challenges menu is to run the game with argument "+goToInterface 9", e.g. BfVietnam.exe +restart 1 +goToInterface 9 Translation Files Operation Game Warden Scout As the Scout, you have been left to defend the Village on the banks of the Mekong. Use all the equipment at your disposal to defend the flag until time expires. Difficulty rating - 6 Assault As the U.S. Assault class, use your Shotgun to get 10 kills within the time limit. Die and you will have failed the challenge. Difficulty Rating - 7 Operation Flaming Dart Assault Armed with guns and missiles, the MiG 21 is a formidable interceptor. U.S. pilots have taken off from their airbase and are coming your way. Use your MiG fighter to eliminate at least one phantom and one corsair. Difficulty Rating - 8 Assault How good are your piloting skills? The F4-Phantom is armed with heat seeking missiles. Use it to intercept and shoot down two inbound MiG 21 jet fighters before the time expires or before you get shot down. Be careful, the inbound planes will have backup not far behind. Difficulty Rating - 7 Ia Drang Scout This is a helicopter test. Fly to each N.V.A. flag and capture it before time expires. Difficulty Rating - 7 Engineer This is a challenge to see how resourceful you can be. Without using your M14, capture the Riverbed control point. If you use that gun, you will fail the challenge. Difficulty Rating - 8 Operation Hastings Assault This is a helicopter test. Fly to each U.S. flag and capture it before time expires. In this case, you'll be flying the Mi8, which is a less maneuverable helicopter than the Huey flown in the Ia Drang challenge. Difficulty Rating - 10 Engineer Use the MIG 17 to "Fly-By" each Neutral Flag and change it to NVA before time runs out. Difficulty Rating - 6 Hue - 1968 Scout Maintain control of the Citadel. The ARVN forces will be coming along the south bridge toward the citadel. Maintain possession for at least 2 minutes. If you lose your life, you will have failed the challenge. Difficulty Rating - 7 Engineer Take the Purple Palace before the time expires. Difficulty Rating - 7 Quang Tri - 1968 Assault The N.V.A. will swarm your position and you will need to stand your ground. Collect 15 kills with the M60 and all the while preventing the N.V.A. from capturing the base. Both challenges must be accomplished within the time limit. If you die, the mission will be a failure. Difficulty Rating - 8 Ho Chi Minh Trail Scout Viet Cong Soldiers are coming your way from the north. Don't let them take the U.S. base. Use your small platoon to help protect the base. If you die, you will have failed the challenge. Difficulty Rating - 5 Assault Single handedly take the Viet Cong South Guard Post and the Ancient Temple. Don't let any of them sneak past you and take the U.S. base. If they do, the challenge is over. Note that you do not need to retain possession of the bases once you captured them. Difficulty Rating - 7 Assault The U.S. soldiers are coming toward the temple. You are part of a small group that must defend it. Do whatever you can to keep the U.S. from capturing the temple. Difficulty Rating - 7 Cambodian Incursion Assault This time, you are the lone Viet Cong assault soldier. Do your country proud by single-handedly taking the outpost on the south side of the river. Do not allow the U.S. to capture your base. If you die you will have failed the challenge. Difficulty Rating - 7 Engineer The Viet Cong are converging on the First Fire Base. You and your small platoon are the only thing between them and base camp. Stop the VC from progressing any further south than the First Fire Base. You have a better chance if you use your men to help you. If you die or the VC capture a second U.S. Base, the challenge is a failure. Difficulty Rating - 10 Quang Tri - 1972 Scout In the destroyed city of Quang Tri you are the lone sniper. Use the M21 Sniper Rifle to collect 10 kills before time expires. You will need to move through the city to find your prey. Make sure you don't get killed because if you do, you will fail the challenge. Difficulty Rating - 10 Assault You are the lone N.V.A. soldier against 20 ARVN. Hold your position until time expires. If you die or they manage to take your position, you will have failed the challenge. Difficulty Rating - 8 References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Cut Content (Battlefield Vietnam)